1. Field
Embodiments relate to a silicon-based hardmask composition and a process of producing a semiconductor integrated circuit device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With decreasing width of lines used in semiconductor microcircuits, the use of photoresists with smaller thickness is required due to the aspect ratio of the patterns. However, too thin a photoresist suffers from difficulty in performing a role as a mask in a subsequent pattern transfer (i.e. etching) process. That is, since the thin photoresist is liable to be worn out during etching, an underlying substrate cannot be etched to a desired depth. To solve these problems, hardmask processes have been introduced.